The Infinity
by Jilly
Summary: Chris is alone at first when then he meets up with Jill.They also meet some tough obstacles that may change they're lives forever.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Raccoon City. Ten thirty-three pm. I stand alone in the bitter darkness of rot and blood everywhere. the sound of flesh being torn apart by cold, dead hands as they sink their rotten teeth into the fresh carcass. I press my gun to my chest and close my eyes as the nightmare still continues.will I even survive? Only time can tell, for the grip of grim death is holding my hand tightly.  
  
~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~  
  
The Infinity: ChapterOne  
  
  
  
He ran down the massacred street hoping to find a safe zone quick, he was running out of ammunition. As more of the undead gradually limped toward him cutting him off in many directions, a ladder caught his eye. " Get away!" He launched a few of the zombies back with a push as he made it up the ladder. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes and thought about a paradise.somewhere out of the mouth of hell. " I will get out and I'm coming for you guys." Chris sworn to this promise of escaping America and going somewhere else.somewhere they can be safe for a while until Umbrella found them again. Looking up into the crisp night sky, a frisky breeze that felt like sharp knives run through his body caressed his surroundings. A harsh grunt escaped his mouth as he looked down finding that the zombies were still there with their arms up in the air awaiting Chris. He jerked his head frantically and found a lobby door. Running to it he cautiously opened it and held his gun to aim.nothing. in relief he put his gun down and looked around at the bazaar. " Shotguns.guns.ammo.grenades. I'm in luck" he joked to himself. He grabbed what he could and reloaded his trusty weapon.  
  
As the plush carpet comforted his boots.it soon became wet and the smell of blood captured the air. Scowling he scanned the floor looking to see if their was and suspecting enemies to be shot.all he found was a trail of fresh blood lead to a desk. Raising his brow at the scene he followed to find a pair of legs.and the whole body soon came into play. " Are you alright Miss?" He said kneeling down and touching her shoulder. The frightened woman looked to him with frantic eyes, " There everywhere!! EVERYWHERE!! They wont stop. there.they killed everyone.how?. why?" She looked to his deep green eyes. Feeling a bit awkward he rubbed the back of his neck and looked to her deep wound. " I know as much as you do" he lied. " You're hurt and don't look so well, you should stay here and take it ea--- -" He was cut of by the woman's Agonizing shriek, and just like that she was gone. He closed his eyes and said a short prayer as he closed her eyes, knowing it would open when it was time for her to become one of them.  
  
He got up and went out the door to find a clear outback. The dry fall leaves where everywhere making the ground a blanket. Walking in a slow but careful pace he held his gun tightly as the howling, creepy wind filled the air. Shivers greeted his body at that point. Hearing gunshots just ahead, he jolted running to the area. A loud thump was heard as the zombie hit the floor, and there standing in one piece was Jill Valentine. Not knowing Chris was standing there she moved ahead wasting no time. " Hey! You stop!" He called out making Jill slowly turn around with her gun aiming at him. She scanned the person, barely seeing thanks to the darkness. " Who are you? Speak!" She said with security in her voice. He stepped into the lighted area as her jaw dropped, " Chris! It's you. how?" She said loaded with a bunch of questions. He frowned and shook his head, " Now is not the time, lets move". Unsatisfied she nodded and waited for his lead knowing that he had a plan. Both side-by-side once again she thought to herself. " There's an air base close by hear, if we can make it in time, we both can get out of here alive." He said as he shot more zombies. She looked back noticing the hellhounds chasing after them. " Chris they're gaining on us! And we can't shoot all of them!" Now with they're hearts beating faster they needed a faster way to out-run them. Just in there luck they found a motorcycle. " Hurry Jill get on and grab on to me!" They took off with a blast, " Jill, shoot some of them while I shoot the ones in the front"  
  
Taking aim, she shot them one by one they fell with a loud cry. Nodding in achievement she held on tightly to Chris. " Are they all dead?" he asked. She glanced back and confirmed it, " Ya all of them, you?" He nodded his head keeping silent. Suddenly.something wasn't feeling right, someone was watching them.stalking to be certain. In a blink of an eye, the motorcycle was whip lashed throwing both Chris and Jill off like rag dolls. Jill landed with a painful groan as Chris arched his back in pain. Clenching her eyes from the pain she spoke, " Chris you ok?" He opened his eyes and felt a sharp pain jolt to his head. A painful yell burst out as he lay on the ground. " Chris!" She ran to him with worry spilled on her face. She slapped his face a couple of times making sure he wasn't in shock.nothing." Chris, come on! Don't do this to me.not now!" She closed her eyes with sorrow and angst fuming. He opened his eyes and held his head, " Ow.that hurt." She looked to him in disbelief and anger, " what the hell is wrong with you Chris! Don't do that to me ever again! You jackass." She got up and crosses her arms. He gazed up to her in confusion, " what did I do?" Stupid enough to ask the question he got up slowly adjusting to the pain. She rolled her ocean blue eyes and her attention went back to the incident with the motorcycle.  
  
Silence was created.but not for long. As Jill bent down to pick up the ammo. Which fell out of her pouch when she was forced out of the cycle. Out of know where, a low monstrous growl was unleashed. "STARS" it, said.Frightened out of her wits she ran to Chris who was now alert and ready for it. " No.not Nemesis." She breathed heavily and nervously, Chris looked to her, " Don't worry.I'll protect you.you got that" He smiled faintly at her making her just a bit reassured. The growling coming closer and closer brought chills down their spines.fait was coming to them slowly.stalking.and blood thirsty.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	2. The Infinity: Part Two

The Infinity: Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence was created. But not for long. As Jill bent down to pick up the ammo. Which fell out of her pouch when she was forced out of the cycle. Out of know where, a low monstrous growl was unleashed. "STARS" it, said. Frightened out of her wits she ran to Chris who was now alert and ready for it. " No. Not Nemesis." She breathed heavily and nervously, Chris looked to her, " Don't worry. I'll protect you. You got that" He smiled faintly at her making her just a bit reassured. The growling coming closer and closer brought chills down their spines.fait was coming to them slowly.stalking.and bloodthirsty.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Chris knew this feeling all to well, Jill who was looking hesitantly around aiming the magnum at every direction was beginning to trip into insanity. Standing on guard for about five minutes, they subsided and relaxed their muscles. Still suspicious and cautious Chris held his gun for fire, " I don't think it's gone, we can't afford to be naïve, not at a time like this." Jill knew that and nodded sadly, " I know that Chris. but we can't just stand here as bait, we need to move and fast." Just as she said that a giant tyrant landed right in front of her. With little time to gasp she fell back in shock and struggled to get her gun, which was now to the side of the beast. "JILL!" Chris urging to get the monsters attention he kept shooting him at the back of the neck. It didn't care; he grabbed Jill by the neck tightly and pulled her face to his. It opened its rotten mouth with the aroma of dead flesh surrounding her face she wanted to vomit but couldn't, she looked to Chris and tried to yell his name for help. Chris could now see her face change hue and he needed now more than anything to get her down. He found a sharp piece of metal from the broken motorcycle and lunged it at the tyrant's fleshy head. Successfully he dropped Jill and turned around growling angrily at Chris. Jill coughed hoarsely on the ground rubbing her throat while Chris fired at Nemesis.  
  
Nemesis threw Chris into a cold stonewall which made it crack. He screamed in pain as again he arched his back. Jill shot her head up and tried running to him but Nemesis stood in the way, " Chris!! Hold on!" She looked into the pupil-less eyes of Nemesis and snarled. She aimed her magnum to the center of his head and shot multiple times. With a low growl the tyrant fell to the ground. Jill hopped over its body and kneeled down to Chris, " Hey.are you alright?" she placed a hand on his chest. He opened his eyes still squinting from the pain inflicted by the heavy blow and smirked, " Never better Valentine." She sighed in relief, " Chris even times like these your still a smart ass." She held her hand to him and he took it slowly as he got up. They both turned to the body.thing was it wasn't there anymore. With disbelief in her voice Jill looked around worriedly. Chris too was in disbelief, and he grabbed her by the shoulders, " Look, I know this isn't good.but we have to move real fast before ugly shows up again. Do you got that?" She looked into his green eyes, " ok." Wasting no time they both ran heading to the air base.  
  
Many Labyrinths making their journey impossible came shining through with the intelligence of Jill. Smirking she opened the Air Base door, " After you" she gestured making him blush with embarrassment, " That doesn't mean my idea was bad" He said defensively. She rolled her eyes and followed after him, " ok what no-" Jill was cut off by a familiar voice in the speakers system. " Hey.wait a minute that's Carlos's voice.he must be in here!" Chris looked to Jill in a jealous manner, " Carlos?" He looked around the control room not wanting to care for the one named Carlos. Jill examined him and came to a conclusion, " Chris Redfield, are you.jealous?" She said spotting a door with the sign Jet Area on it. Chris snorted and gave her a fake serious look, " Jill don't be ridiculous he sounds like he's being chased down by the government because he didn't have a green card when came to Raccoon." Jill lock-picked the door making Chris's ears perk up and walk to her, " Chris that's pretty harsh to say something like that without even knowing the person." Again Chris fell into the temptation of curiosity, " You know him?" Pushing the hard door open Jill answered back looking to a flyable jet, " He's been helping me to get out of Raccoon and were not leaving with out him." She said piercing her metallic blue eyes into his. Suddenly they both heard Carlos screaming, he came running through the same door they came from bleeding heavily. " Carlos! What's wrong?" Jill said running to him leaving Chris a bit annoyed. Carlos looked up to her like a scared child, "Ji-Jill! It.its HERE!" She held him up, "What's here Carlos! Tell me!" Chris not taking chances brought his gun out, " Speak up Carlos!" Just before poor Carlos could say anything, a tentacle went through his skull making Jill's face splattered with blood. "Carlos!" It was to late of course, his body fell to the ground with a thump and there it was. Nemesis!  
  
Chris grabbed Jill by the hips and swung her behind him, "Jill get into that Jet and start it up!" Jill looked to him franticly, " You know I'm not leaving here without you!" Chris shot her a look, " Jill don't argue! Just do it, I'll be there as soon as you do it!" Nemesis growled and lunged Chris onto the floor, Jill not hesitating started the jet up, " Chris! Come on!" she pleaded.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.. 


End file.
